Can Lies Create True Love?
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: This is my 4th Beyblade One Shot. It's going to be set during the World Championships when BBA Revolution and the other remaining teams are in Sydney. This one is going to be a Miguel and an OC couple.


I was feeling so mad at this point in my life, I realize that my heart was actually was betray at this moment. This was something I can't explain so much because the only thing I have in mind is my anger towards Miguel. He was the one who caused my anger for some reason. To me, he just lies just to hurt me more. It was right after just abandons me to join that Barthez Battalion team for the World Championships.

During the European Preliminaries, his team was against my team which are the Crimson Flare Butterflies. We lost against them and what I couldn't believe was how Miguel shatters my blade Aphrodite like that with his illegal Beyblade. None of my teammates found out about this at all nor me. This made me felt dumb as hell from some reason. I feel like I wasn't responsible for my team since I was the captain of the Crimson Flare Butterflies.

Now I was watching the Finals in Sydney, Australia at this moment with my teammates who were my older sister and my twin sister. My older sister is Lena and my twin sister is Lina. We see that the cheating Barthez Battalion team was going up against F-Dynasty. One thing I didn't realize was Barthez wasn't coaching all of the sudden during this match. This makes me feel so confuse all of the sudden because I wasn't talking to Miguel after that day.

Melina sees me with a sad look on my face because she was feeling so bad for me since she knows my true feelings for Miguel. She then remembers the first day when I actually met Miguel around five months ago. It was similar like a love at first sight thing but I didn't believe that so much. Maybe it is now a love at first sight moment all over again despite I have all this anger inside my body. Then I see the first two bladers going up and it was Miguel against Julia.

I was going to cheer on for Julia because why would I like to support Miguel for anyway. He was the one who caused all my mental pain a while back. Then as the match begins, he stares towards his teammates and they cheer him on for him. It was going to be a boring match for me in the first place. I then leave my seat to buy me some more popcorn and soda since it was empty already.

As I was walking to concession stand, I was analyzing the match from the TV and then I stare at Miguel's light blue color eyes for some reason. They attract me in a way that I couldn't resist in any manner. Also, his two tone blonde color hair was another distraction for some reason. What the hell am I thinking about? I'm still have my anger towards him and I keep on walking to stand to buy me some popcorn and soda like I was supposed to.

Then I see Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Kenny, and Hiro coming inside the stadium right at this moment. Maybe talking to them was going stop making me remember Miguel in anyway.

"Hey you guys!" I exclaim.

Tyson turns over and sees me right away and then he suddenly remembers me around two years ago in the European Tournament. Kenny also recognized me also but Hilary doesn't know me but Tyson told her about me for some reason which I don't know why.

Tyson says, "Long time no see Noelani. Why are you here in Sydney?"

"Me and my sisters decides to visit my uncle who wants us to see the tournament matches in Sydney," I reply.

Then I see the results and Miguel loses to Julia. I couldn't stand seeing this now because my anger is coming back now. Tyson sees that I was so angry towards Miguel for some reason. He then explains to me what was actually was going on with him and tells me about Barthez's winning strategies. It was way to control his team and lose their spirit of Beyblading by cheating only. Then I sigh to myself but I was feeling only guilt right now since I call Miguel such a liar.

Around five minutes later, Mathilda lost to Raul during an intense match and it caused Barthez Battalion to be out from the finals. They promise to make the right comeback this time and they will be seeing the dish again soon. I start to cry all of the sudden. As the team was leaving the stadium, a group of fans surrounds them and they are giving autographs. Then I realize that I have a Miguel t-shirt that I just bought around two minutes ago.

Maybe I should forgive now since it wasn't his entire fault for this. Then I walk up to the crowd and I manage to make it towards the front of team. They all stare at me for a minute for some reason. Miguel was wondering why am I here for in the first place.

"Miguel, can you sign my t-shirt?" I question all of the sudden as I give him the t-shirt.

Miguel replies as he takes the t-shirt, "Sure Noelani. I will be glad to sign your t-shirt for you."

His hand movements are so elegant in way for some reason and he was writing something special. He gives me back my t-shirt since it was of course mine. Then I walk away with my t-shirt and I read the message that was on the shirt. The message says:

_Noelani, I know how angry you felt from the European Preliminaries but I want to make it up to you. Meet me inside the lobby of this hotel around 7 PM and we will have dinner together alone._

_- Miguel_

It was unusual that he was asking me for lunch but I do accept the invitation from him. Then my sisters walk over to me and they are wondering where I went. Then I see my older sister Lena take away my Miguel t-shirt away from me. She then sees it was signed by Miguel himself and then stares at the message.

"Looks like Miguel asked you to dinner and you should go," states Melina.

I snatch the shirt from Melina and respond, "You bitch! You don't snatch my stuff like that and I'm going to have dinner with Miguel by myself. It's not going to be a date Melina because I know you are going to say that!"

About 6:55 PM, I was waiting outside the lobby of the hotel where I was going to meet Miguel at. I was wearing a light gray one shoulder top which has a gold butterfly brooch on the right side of the top and it was holding the top also. Also, I was wearing a pair of light wash skinny jeans on with a pair of light gray and white ballet flats on. Then I finally see Miguel in his usual outfit which I don't mind at all.

"You made just in time Miguel because you are five minutes early actually which I don't mind at all," I say.

Miguel replies, "You look kind of stunning with that outfit Noelani. So let's go now."

I didn't reply to Miguel's comment because my heart was beating kind of hardly for some reason. Now I feel that love was something that I experiencing right now for some reason. I blush a very light shade of pink at this moment. We manage to find a good place to eat for dinner. It was a nice restaurant which makes some authentic BBQ spare ribs. I was born in Sydney actually and I know this restaurant since I was a little kid and I hope the same people still own this restaurant.

Then I see the same people who own the restaurant are still being the owners of the restaurant. They have very happy expressions on their faces because it was a long time since I last saw both of them.

"Noelani! It's has been around seven years since we have seen you here. How is Portugal?" questions the female.

I reply, "I'm doing very well in Portugal now Joanne. This is my friend Miguel who invited me for dinner here. Miguel, these are the owners of the restaurants, Joanne and Lamar."

"Since you are here Noelani, you and your friend Miguel can have whatever you want from this menu free of charge," states Lamar.

That was actually true because my Uncle Daniel is an old college friend of both Lamar and Joanne. We both look at the menus and wonder what I we are going to eat and I know what I was going to have. Miguel was having some trouble choosing from the menu.

I state, "You should try some of BBQ Spare Ribs with the side of seasoned French Fries since they are good Miguel."

Miguel did realize how good it was and he decides to have it also. Then we both give the waiter our orders and they we wait for this. I then touch the pitcher of Dr. Pepper and pour some to my cup. Miguel then takes the pitcher and pours some Dr. Pepper in his cup. Around ten minutes to thirty minutes later, our dinner comes finally and it time to chow down. We start to eat our food and when I see Miguel eating, he was enjoying this because it was so delicious. By the time we finish our food, it was only around 9 PM and it was time finish the night off.

We both walk over towards the hotel and I was actually holding his hand the whole time without noticing it. He did notice it but he decides not to tell me in the first place. Miguel was blushing a light shade of pink just like me earlier before arriving at the restaurant.

"I had such a beautiful night and I wish we can have more of these nights," I reply.

Miguel responds, "Don't worry Noelani. We will have more of these nights because I'm falling in love with you."

"Dam…Damn it Miguel…I was falling in with yo," I say.

Before I try to say the word you, Miguel caresses my right cheek and then places his lips at my lips. He then manages touch my mouth with his tongue all of the sudden. Our tongues manage to meet each other for the first time and they are having a tug-of-war competition. The kiss starts to heat up and I groan slightly and Miguel places his muscular arms around my waist. Two minutes later, we manage to stop this kiss right away.

Miguel says, "I want you to go out with me Noelani because I'm sorry for what I have done to you and I want to make it up to you in some way."

"Tyson told me about this and I've already forgive you for your actions. You don't need to make it up to me in anyway but I will be your girlfriend," I reply.

We promise to bond for now on. Miguel leaves and enters the hotel room since he needs to stay here with his team. He tells me that he was going to spend the whole day with me and his team tomorrow. I walk away from him but I smile to myself because Miguel truly loves me now despite the lies and the shattered Beyblade.


End file.
